Miralee Zuli'Thuwa
Early life and family info Miralee was born into the Darkspear Tribe. Right from birth she had been a fiesty little one, with red flaming hair and small sharp teeth. Her mother’s name was Hai'fuu, and as most of brethen she was the one to handle cooking, knitting and taking care of the children along with her father's 3 other wives. Her father was Vol'Tukk the Dire. He was a dire troll, which means Mira is half-dire troll, explaining her ease to gain larger than normal muscles. Miralee was Vol'Tukk's first daughter and he had 2 sons with Miralee's mother already. Her father was dedicated to teach his sons to be hunters like him. Miralee was to be taught by her mothers how to do cooking and knitting. But Miralee was bored by what the women teached her! She looked up to her older brothers and her father and she wanted to be like them. After all, her father loved her and decided for her to participate in his lessons. Miralee was taught to be a Huntress, to live in the wild and to transform her rage to power in battle. At the age of 11 she was already talented in ways of hunting and fighting. When she experienced her 15th summer, she her father and her brothers went to the jungles that surrounded the tribe's camp. They travelled into the jungles and it was at this time Miralee found out what loa she felt connected to. Her brothers were both connected to Hethiss, the avatar of snakes. Her father felt connected to Bethekk the Panther. Her father and brothers left her alone in the jungle for 4 days, and they went to make camp a secret place that she was not supposed to know of. Now the ritual could start. Miralee was alone in the wilds. She hunted by herself for 3 days and at the end of the 3rd day when the sun was going down and she was sitting at her campfire, a huge tiger lurked out of the trees and came right to her. She stood up, crouched over ready to spring like her father had taught her, and prepared if it should come closer. The tiger came closer and froze right at her feet without harming her. Now Miralee noticed that the tiger looked starved. Perhaps the tiger had been used as a pet and now didn't know how to hunt?. Mira noticed that around the tiger's leg it had a small pouch. She didn't look in it, because before she could manage, the tiger laid down on her feet and purred. Her father had told her about this, it was a sign. She jumped on to the tiger's back and it ran swiftly through the jungles, avoiding trees and roots by simply and gracefully jumping over them. After a few hours of riding they arrived to where her brothers and father were having the bonfire. Miralee! My only and most loved daughter! You passed the ritual and what you brought? He paused and looked at the animal behind her. A big grin spread on his face. Shirvallah's chosen beast! My daughter.. You are now Miralee ZuliThuwa Darkspear, the Huntress of Shirvallah! They growled together and Miralee pulled closer with the tiger. Her father spotted the pouch that was around the tiger's leg. He quickly ripped it off and it seemed like he already knew what to do. When he opened the pouch, a tiger skull and a vial with a red fluid fell out of it. She sniffed in the air and recognized the scent. Blood.. Her dad nodded. It's part of the ritual He cut a wound in his arm and let his blood run into the tiger's skull. He mixed the vial of blood that the tiger had carried with it. Probably tigerblood. Her dad opened his own pouch and crushed a few unfamiliar leafs into the mixed blood. He passed the skull over to her and gestured for her to drink it. As soon as the blood touched her lips and ran down into her throat she closed her eyes. Before her eyes flashed alot of visions, it started out with showing a tiger lurking in the high grass, then unknown places. The blood raced in her veins and she growled loudly. She opened her eyes and looked around with a crazed look. She screamed again. She was enraged. Then came the first lost battle Mira continued her hunting even more eagerly to become a great Primal, and pushed herself beyond all limits. Years later the Darkspears were driven out of her Stranglethorn homelands and to the Darkspear Isles. Not long after, murlocs went crazy, humans arrived and they again had to leave. Thrall and his men came to 'save' them. Alot of things happened and her father and brothers were lost. Mira went into an era of depression. Time passed by and she found herself confused. A year later she moved with the rest of her Tribe to Kalimdor, home of the Orcs. Miralee never trusted nor liked the Horde, they were weak, where had the pride of being a Troll gone? The Orcs also quickly discovered her Primal ways of hunting, a method that was not accepted in their society. As a result, she was kicked out of Orgrimmar and forever banned to go rejoin the Horde. Miralee travelled Azeroth alone for 3 years, only accompanied by her Tiger, and watched over by Shirvallah. In her search of a place to be, a place where she would belong and be able to practice her religion, she found The Second Gurubashi Empire. An Empire who resided deep within the heart of the Jungle. The Empire accepted her within their ranks, and she quickly found her place amongst them, a place where the Troll Pride was intact, and their old beliefs meant a lot. The ways of a Primal (taking place shortly after joining the Empire) It was summer in the Vale. Soft, ethereal dashes of amber signified such with their celestial display of pre-dusk splendour. As always, the air was warm and thick. Miralee was found in her favourite location, the Falls, where she could look out over the water as the sun slowly was sinking into the water in the horizon. She knew it was time, the call of Shirvallah had been stronger; she couldn’t hold it back any longer. She lay down on the earth, getting the familiar feeling of the soft earth and the tall grass embracing her. She shut her eyes tightly and everything blacked out. As she entered the spirit realm, with the darkness surrounding her, all she could smell was blood. It was the smell of battle, of wounded warriors. She moved swiftly, searching for the source of the smell, but she couldn’t see anything, there was only a thick dark fog surrounding her. Out of the dark fog, a light suddenly appeared. A large floating orb, a flame so strong it could not be real was dancing before her, the only light there was in the darkness. Suddenly the flame started forming, twisting towards her with a slow, floating motion, like a Tiger stalking in the high grass. The flame quickly formed into a large male Troll with a certain feline grace to him. She gasped, with barely any sound she breathed his name, ''Shirvallah.’’ He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled a frightening smile that displayed his sharp teeth. He whispered in her ear with a cold and smooth voice, a voice that sent chills down her spine '’It is time, Huntress. Heed my call. You know what to do, it lies in your instincts.. Let out your inner beast.’’ The spirit creature lost the Troll shape, the large flame now floating infront of her. The flame split into three floating spir'' its, one casting a sharp red light, the spirit of Ogoun. The second spirit cast a dimmer orange light, the spirit of Shirvallah. And the third spirit cast a bright white light, the spirit of Legba. '' Suddenly, the spirits sprinted close to her, and with a flash, they flew right into her. Mira’s eyes snapped open, and above her was the dark nightsky full of bright stars. Her body started twitching and bones in her body cracked. She could feel the power pumping in her body, spreading in her veins, the inner beast was taking over. Deep, feral growls escaped from her throat as she lay there, twitching in pain. With a loud CRACK, her spine snapped and she let out a shriek of pain. Orange fur grew out everywhere on her body. Long, sharp claws grew out of her now more paw-like hands. She got up on her knees, crawling away. She threw her head back and growled, shaking her mane wildly. She started running, running faster than she had ever run. She relied fully on her instincts, now driven by her beastly bloodlust. She ran, until her sharp eyes spotted a human. A helpless human, a human caught at the wrong place, at the wrong time. She leapt at it, throwing the man to the ground. She went for the throat, killing the human within a few seconds. His blood flowed onto the ground, mixing with the soil. She feasted on the human’s flesh with great pleasure, letting nothing go to waste. After she had finished, she licked her lips. Now she collapsed onto the ground, and for the first time in a long time, she went into a deep, dreamless sleep. '''It was only the beginning to her new lifestyle as a Primal.' Rising in ranks After spending a while in the Empire, first under the reign of Tziak Kao'zae, later under the Great Shrogan Kao'zae, Mira began rising in ranks. She started out as a recruit, following the path of war and closecombat. She soon became a Scarred One for performing well in a great warcampaign against the filthy night elves, leaving two large ritualistic scars running down each side of her spine. And not for long w as she a Scarred One before she was chosen to become an Oath Bearer, one of the Emperor's council, and the ones to deal out the punishment! Ascending to Blood Drinker She stood amongst the crowd of her brethren, facing the Great Emperor who was standing at the top of his temple. Tonight was a glorious night, those who had proven themselves would be honoured and promoted by the Emperor himself. There were already several of her brethren standing next to the Emperor, those who had been called and promoted. Ziata'Ima, who was now the High Priestess, Sup who was now the High Warlord, and Hae'shi and Nar'gaya who were now Preachers. She gritted her teeth, holding her chin high and her beastial eyes narrowed. She was waiting for the next troll to be called up expectantly. The God Emperor raised his void-black gaze, and fixed his eyes on Miralee. -working on this story- Appearance -working on a text description-